


Don't read.

by dawnoftime



Series: Actions. [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: im sorry i dont know what im doin, we finna play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftime/pseuds/dawnoftime
Summary: A call has been made and a letter has been sent.
Relationships: Banjo McClintock & C.C. Tinsley, Banjo McClintock & Holly Horsely, Holly Horsely & C.C. Tinsley, Ricky Goldsworth & C.C. Tinsley
Series: Actions. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Don't read.

**Author's Note:**

> It's shorter than the last, but maybe next one will be longer :)

Tinsley was asked to stay at Banjo’s for a few weeks while they searched for Ricky Goldsworth, meanwhile our detective was recovering from that short ‘hostage’ situation.    
As he settled down to read a book in the living room, the telephone rang.   


  
The tall man slowly got up and answered the phone, “Hello?”

  
“ _ Charlie! Tell me, how are you? You aren’t in your apartment. _ ” That voice- 

  
“Goldsworth.” “ _ Yep! That’s me! Like I said, you aren’t in your apartment. _ ” 

  
Tinsley took a deep breath. “Yes, and…?” “ _ I was looking for you, y’know? I needed to get someone caught.”  _ And then he heard footsteps outside the front door, and he instictevely ducked so as not to be seen from any window nearby.   
“... Turn yourself in and on trial you’ll be judged.” He spoke firmly, he heard the door jangle, trying to get forced open. “ _ Oh! Of course, you’re at the office, right? Are you sharing one with your dear  _ brother  _ now? Does he want to keep you safe, Charlie?” _ He spoke it in a mocking way, God he missed those times when his Mother would call him Charlie but the name was going to haunt him now.    
  
The door stopped moving in any way possible and footsteps were heard going away.  _ “Detective, I want an answer. _ ” “... Yeah, he wants to keep me safe.”   
Tinsley hang up, he crawled to his shoes and put them on and quickly grabbed his trench coat and put it on. He took his keys and phone, he ran out from the backdoor and the man spotted his brother’s bike.  _ Bingo. _   
  
He took it and quickly started to head to the main entrance, not seeing any trace of the man that tried to get in, he mounted the bike and he started cycling as quick as possible to the station (well, the back entry for the station). As he approached, the detective noticed one of his co-workers outside: “Holly!” He finally was within running distance and he jumped off the bike nearly falling, but he continued to run (some people looking at him funny).   
  
The woman that was addressed as Holly turned to the voice and from a neutral expression it turned into a kind of relieved one. “Tinsley- What are you doing? You were supposed to stay-” “Goldsworth.” “Honey, breathe. Alright?” Tinsley took a deep breath, Holly holding his shoulders as he kept getting his breath. “Goldsworth called, I assume he is coming here.” Holly nodded. “Ok, dear, just stay here, yeah? Get the bike back here and meanwhile I’ll check if he came. Ok?” Tinsley nodded, he hated being babied because of that one incident but the detective kind of felt safer now near the station and Holly overall. Holly Horsley was a short woman who knew what she had to do when and how, she was the woman for everything. And to Tinsley she was the mom friend that everyone had in that friend group, she is also Banjo’s ex before she came out, they’re good friends now though (Banjo did cry, but he was semi crying because of sadness and half because he was happy that his ex-girlfriend finally could come to terms with who she is).   
  
As the detective got to the bike, he noticed a black car parking outside the station, he slowly took his brother’s ride and crept towards the back entrance to leave it there and enter anyway. The woman came running shortly after, “What did I say? Why did you get in?” Tinsley was about to speak before someone walked through the main doors, the tall man quickly ducked behind a wall.    
  
(“Hello, I need to talk to one… Charles Tinsley?”)   
  
“Dumbass.” “I was going in to warn you! He asked about Banjo-” “Banjo can handle himself better than you, he at least carries a  _ gun  _ when on mission.” “Listen, it wasn’t my-”   
  
( _ “Sorry, ma’am. I’m afraid he isn’t working today.”  _ “Oh? Can you call him in?”  _ “I’m afraid not, ma’am.” _ “Ah, that’s alright.” The woman looked around. “Is Banjo McClintock in?”  _ “Always is, ma’am.” _ )   
  
“It wasn’t your fault and yet here we are!” Holly spoke loudly, their co-workers gave her a side glance, “Holly-” “That he called doesn’t mean he will try something, Charles.” “He asked about-”   
  
(“Can you give this letter to him then? It’s not evidence but I think he might want to read it.”  _ “Alright ma’am, have a good day.” _ “You too.” The woman walked away leaving the letter by the desk.)   
  
The receptionist moved by them in a hurry, not noticing that Tinsley was weirdly here, either way, she sped to Banjo’s office. She knocked on the door. “Come in!”    
  
As she entered she noticed a few case files being all over the place but still in a organized mess somehow. “A letter, for you. Or er- Your brother. The woman that gave it asked for any of you.” Banjo hummed and reached out to take the envelope, the receptionist laid it and started coming out.    
  
Banjo decided to open the envelope and it read as followed:

> To whom it it may concern,
> 
> RG wonders if Tinsley is adopted, or from a different dad. Please answer him before he goes out and finds out himself,  
>  Take care of yourselves :) 


End file.
